Goodbye my friend
by alexis756
Summary: Set after season 3. Marissa's funeral. Summer, Seth, Ryan and Julie all say goodbye to a girl that they love. SM frienship RM. r&r!


Marissa's funeral – One shot

It was planned for a week after her death.

It was filled with people standing there, barely muttering any words to each other. No one could find the words to say to anyone, whether it was an apology or a quick hello. They all stood there, thinking of the short life of this teenage beauty and how it could have happened to her.

Summer hadn't spoken to anyone since Marissa's death. Seth had tried to get her to speak to him or open up, but she couldn't. Every time she thought about it, it just made it that much more real. Summer just couldn't believe it, she wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare and have Marissa next to her, smiling and ready to comfort her as she always did. It was hard for her to accept that her best friend was gone, that she would never see that lively face again.

Seth felt so helpless, Summer wouldn't talk to him, he wished he could do something to help her, and Ryan.

Ryan hadn't come out of the pool house every since he got out of hospital. Marissa's funeral was the first time he had come out in days.

They all stood silently beside each other, staring at the coffin that held their friend, wishing that it could be them instead so that they didn't have to feel this pain, this aching feeling in their hearts that would never stop.

Sandy and Kirsten stood, hand in hand, staring at their sons. They wished there was a way to help them, tell them that Marissa will always be with them no matter what. Kirsten looked at Ryan, and could see him breaking inside, although keeping himself strong for everyone else.

Ryan didn't know what to think. He knew he had to go up there and talk about her. He owed it to her and himself. He didn't know what he would say; he couldn't find the words to put together. He was still in denial, couldn't believe that he would never see that smile, the shine in her eyes. Never again would he feel her touch, or her lips on his. Never hear her laugh or her yell when he tickled her.

"Ryan, it's your turn." Seth gently whispered into his ear.

Ryan turned and nodded at Seth before walking up to the podium. He looked around seeing people looking at him, expecting him to break down in front of them and start crying while trying to explain how much he loved her. He wasn't going to do that; he would hold it together, proving a point.

"Marissa was an amazing person. She was my first love. I fell in love with her on the first night that I saw her in front of the Cohen's driveway. I remember thinking that I had never seen a girl so beautiful I my entire life. She accepted me for who I was, she wasn't liked everyone else who would let me in because I was from Chino. She was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She made me what I am today. Without her I wouldn't be here, and Seth and Summer wouldn't be together. She changed everyone's lives in ways no one could ever imagine. She deserved everything, everything…everything but this. I'll always love you Marissa." His eyes were starting to water, he quickly got down from the stand and looked at Summer, she nodded at him and walked up to the spot where her friend had just spread kind words about her best friend.

"Marissa was my best friend. We've been best friends since kindergarten when she shared her lunch with me because I had forgotten mine. She was always giving, she cared so much about everyone else, especially those who meant something to her, like her family or Ryan." Summer looked at Ryan, making sure he knew how much he had meant to Marissa "I never would have met Seth if it wasn't for her. She didn't care if you were pretty or popular or if your father was the richest person in town, she loved people for who they were. And everyone should learn that from Marissa Cooper and be the same, because it would be so much better if we were more like her. Marissa will always be my best friend, and I will never ever forget her. I love you Coop." Summer started crying and looked at her best friend once more, before running down to Seth and sobbing in his arms.

Julie stepped up to say a few words about her daughter.

"A week ago, I agreed to let my daughter go to Greece with her father and work on a boat. When I said goodbye to her, I didn't know it would be forever." Kirsten looked at Julie and couldn't imagine what she was going through. She didn't know what she would have done if it had been Ryan who was killed that night. "Me and my daughter didn't always get along very well, but the night that she left, she told me she loved me and accepted that everything I ever did was for her. It was always for you Marissa, everything I ever did…it was for you..-" Julie started crying and fell to her knees in front of Marissa's coffin. Kirsten and Neil quickly went up to help Julie and led her outside for some fresh air.

"Um…I would like to just say a few things about Marissa Cooper" Although Seth had never been best friends with Marissa as he was with Ryan or Summer, she was one of them, and it was never going to be the same without her. "A few years ago, when Summer first started talking to me and my parents adopted Ryan, that was the best day of my life. But Summer would have never been so close to me, if it hadn't been for Marissa Cooper. Marissa completed out little group, which I called the Fab Four. She was Cosmo Girl and without her, we would have been so different. She was a great best friend for Summer and an amazing girlfriend for Ryan. And for me, she was a close friend that brought our group together, she was someone that I could always turn to when I was in trouble, and I'm going to miss that. Although she might have not known, she was someone I trusted and was also one of my first friends here in Newport. I'll miss you Cosmo Girl.

Slowly they started to take Marissa's coffin outside to the burial site. Seth took Summer to the car. They were all going to the Cohen's house now, although all Summer wanted to do, was to go home and curl up and cry. She put her head on Seth's shoulder and tears started to fall down her face. She looked outside, and for a second she saw Marissa, waving at her, smiling, assuring her that everything was going to be all right. She looked at her best friend and smiled back, and then she was gone. Summer knew that Marissa would always be watching her, making sure that she was okay, and that maybe, one day, she would see her best friend again.


End file.
